My Lovely Gamers
by berlindia
Summary: Impiannya untuk memiliki pacar romatis kandas hanya karena seorang Oh Sehun. Si Gamers Dota yang selalu sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada namja dingin nan menyebalkan. Ya, lumayan menyebalkan karena Sehun lebih muda darinya dua tahun dan selalu memanggilnya "Noona" / Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing / GS / T / HunLay


Mungkin saya lagi **gila, gak waras **atau** apalah itu** karena mendadak pengen ngebuat HunLay dengan **Lay**nya yang **GS**. Sableng ye? Bodo amat.. oia, buat para reader sekalian yang mau **ngehujat fanfic-fanfic saya** sampe **ngatain saya langsung juga gak papa**.. saya udah biasa.. cuman saya suka ngakak aja.. kebanyakan komenan **pedes **pada gak pake ID, kenapa? takut? Saya gak bakalan ngelabrak ampe nyantet kok.. hahahahaha

Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan (apa banget) untuk **GaemCloud347 **yang mendadak jadi teman curhatan saya hahahaha

.

.

.

Seberti biasa..

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

Tittle: My Lovely Gamers

Rate : T

Main Casts : Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing (GS)

.

.

.

Menurut Zhang Yixing lelaki ideal yang cocok menjadi kekasihnya adalah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Memanjakannya, lebih bersikap sabar dibandingkannya dan yang pasti memiliki pendapat yang hampir sama dengannya. Nyatanya wanita yang baik pasti mendapatkan pria yang baik, tapi bukan berarti memiliki sifat yang sama, pemikiran yang sama dan selera yang sama. Dan rasanya ia ingin mengeluh setiap hari karena mendapatkan kekasih macam..

OH SEHUN..

Ya— Sehun memang tampan sih, punya uang saku banyak juga dari orang tuanya. Tapi ia berpacaran bukan untuk memandang tampang Sehun atau membobol kartu kredit Sehun. Kini Yixing tanpa sadar mengikat rambut panjang lurusnya dengan kunciran kuda. Impiannya dalam hubungan macam ini, sejak dulu hanya satu, memiliki kekasih yang romantis. Maklum, Yixing kan gadis bergolongan darah A yang kadang suka dengan hal-hal romatis nan puitis. Tapi Sehun yang kelewat dingin dan cinta mati dengan laptopnya, jauh dari lelaki ideal dimatanya. Bahkan saat keduanya tengah makan siang dikantin kampus bersama.

"Kenapa noona?" tanya Sehun saat memergoki gadis jurusan administrasi public semester akhir ini melamun dihadapannya. "Kau ada masalah?" bentuk pertanyaannya memang mengandung perhatian tapi tidak dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Lihat saja mata dan tangannya tetap bermain di keyboar dan layar laptopnya yang tipis. Entahlah, tiba-tiba Yixing ingin sekali menggigit kepala Sehun. "Noona~" panggil Sehun lagi tapi kini sambil melirik kekasihnya yang sibuk menyoret-nyoret buku teks yang seharusnya ia baca.

"Hm?" gumam Yixing saat menemukan tangan Sehun yang merebut pulpenya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan saat ia menatap pelakunya. Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Melamunkan apa?" tanya Sehun sambil memainkan pulpennya. Kini Sehun malah menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Yixing dan entah menggambar apa dipergelangan tangan gadis kelahiran Changsa itu. "Noona aku bertanya padamu." Ucap Sehun lagi saat Yixing malah diam memandang Sehun yang sibuk dengan pulpen dan lengannya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Noona?" tanya Yixing dengan raut wajah menahan kesal. Sehun tampak mengerutkan dahinya meski tetap menggambar. Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah sibuk sendiri. Dan sepertinya Sehun sedang menggambar di pergelangan tangannya, layaknya gelang. Jadi gadis bertubuh langsing itu pun lebih memilih menatap gambaran Sehun ditangannya sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Jawabannya kan sudah jelas, kau lebih tua dariku." Yixing tanpa sadar memutar dua bola matanya dengan malas. Jika perlu diperjelas, ia dan Sehun itu berbeda dua tahun. Sekarang ia menempuh semester akhir yang berarti tengah mengerjakan skripsi maka Sehun baru masuk semester empat, masih dipertengahan kuliah.

"Tapi kan, aku kekasihmu," jawab Yixing sambil menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangannya yang lain. "Kenapa?" tanya Yixing saat Sehun menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa itu yang sejak tadi kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun yang membuat wanita yang hobi mengkucir rambutnya menjadi kucir kuda itu mengerutkan dahi. "Panggilan noonaku untukmu?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing menggelengkan kepala. Sehun pada akhirnya memilih bertanya. "Jadi sayangku ini ingin dipanggil apa?"

"Nama saja sudah cukup," ucap Yixing yang malah membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah tidak puas. "Kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Yixing, Zhang Yixing," panggil Sehun yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya karena suara Sehun yang kaku. "Serius ingin dipanggil seperti itu?" tanya Sehun yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Aku seperti memanggil nama kepala sekolah SMAku dulu, Wu Yixing," keluh Sehun yang membuat kekasihnya itu membulatkan matanya. "Aku panggil Olaf saja ya?"

"Olaf? Kok, Olaf?"

"Iya, kau kan suka menyanyikan lagu _Let it go_, itu ostnya film _Frozen_," jawaban Sehun kali ini membuat Yixing benar-benar bingung. "Ah ya! Jangan menyanyikan lagu itu lagi, aku bosan mendengarnya," ucap Sehun sambil mengacungkan pulpennya tapi tetap saja apa hubungannya Olaf dengan Original Sountrack film animasi itu? "_My name is Olaf and I love warm hugs_."

"HAH?!" seru Yixing dengan terkejut. Gadis ini benar-benar kaget setengah mati. Olaf itu salah satu character film Frozen, dan itu manusia salju. Kenapa harus manusia salju?! Sehun benar-benar bukan tipe yang romantis.

"Nih, aku jadikan Olaf nama ID game onlineku juga," ujar Sehun sambil memutarkan layar laptopnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Yah, tidak romantis sama sekali. Kalau alasannya karena film Frozen dan ID game online. "Bagaimana?"

"Terserah," ujar Yixing pada akhirnya. Dari pada ia dipanggil noona lebih baik dipanggil Olaf sekalian. "Kau menggambar apa?" tanya Yixing. Sehun itu memang jago menggambar tapi entah kenapa memilih jurusan yang sama dengannya. "Sehun.."

"Dulu, aku inginnya menjadi seorang design grafis atau setidaknya menjadi apa pun yang membuatku bisa menggambar," ujar Sehun sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Sayang, aku sudah mencapai tengah-tengah tahun kuliahku," ujar Sehun lagi sambil membalikkan lengan Yixing yang membuat Sehun mengelus punggung tangan gadis berkulit putih meski tak sepucat dirinya. "Tapi kalau aku tidak kuliah disini aku tidak akan mengenal semua ini, dan aku sedikit bersyukur kuliah di tempat ini."

"…"

"Misalnya, kalau aku tidak kuliah disini aku tidak akan kenal seorang gadis bernama Zhang Yixing," ujar Sehun yang membuat Yixing refleks tersenyum dengan senang. "Oh bukan, tapi harusnya kau yang bersyukur bisa mengenalku," larat Sehun yang membuat Yixing cemberut dan menggumpat dalam hati. "Bercanda Olaf," sahut Sehun sambil tertawa dengan keras. "Nama panggilanmu lucu!" seru Sehun sambil menekan perutnya sendiri karena tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Sial.." desis Yixing dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau jarang sekali tersenyum?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. "Wajahmu itu layaknya manusia salju yang beku," ujar Sehun yang membuat Yixing berkesimpulan Sehun menganggapnya benar-benar sebagai manusia salju. "Senyum dong, Olaf.." kalau yang ini Yixing tahu Sehun sedang menggodanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak?" tanya Yixing sambil memincingkan matanya. "Kau juga jarang tersenyum dan sibuk dengan game onlinemu itu," ujar Yixing yang membuat Sehun mengambil handphonenya dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar dari teman sesama game onlinennya yang bertuliskan kalimat pendek. "Gamers adalah pacar yang paling setia." Baca Yixing sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Mana sempat dia mencari selingkuhan, pacarnya sendiri saja dicuekin," jawab Yixing yang membuat Sehun memincingkan matanya. "Apa?" tanya Yixing dengan nada menantang.

"Aku kembali saja pada _my lovelyku_," ujar Sehun sambil menarik laptopnya dan kembali melanjutkan permainan game onlinenya.

"_My lovely_?" tanya Yixing dengan heran.

"Iya.. laptopku, aku beri nama dia _my lovely_, karena dari bangun tidur sampai aku mau tidur, dia selalu menemaniku." Jawab Sehun sambil memeluk laptopnya sendiri dengan erat. Meski sedetik kemudian Sehun mengerang dengan frustasi karena ketika ia memeluk laptopnya dalam keadaan laptop yang tertutup. laptopnya akan mendadak mati. Kini Yixing benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya sekarang. Ia dipanggil Olaf si manusia salju sedangkan benda berbentuk kubus krempeng itu disebut _my lovely_?! Cintaku?! Yixing merasa lebih baik berebut pacar dengan sesama gadis dibandingkan dengan mesin berbentuk kotak tak bernyawa.

"Pacaran saja dengan laptopmu itu!" geram Yixing dengan gigi gemerutuk saat menemukan Sehun sibuk menyalakan laptopnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan refleks. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil menahan tawa. Tapi Yixing hanya menghela nafasnya dengan kasar dan mengambil pulpennya untuk membuat bulatan-bulatan kusut di atas kertas buku teksnya lagi. Ingin rasanya Yixing mengambil ember hitam yang digunakan pegawai kebersihan di kantin kampusnya dan memasangkannya ke kepala Sehun.

Tapi mata Yixing memandang tangan kanannya dengan kaget. Ternyata Sehun hanya menggambar dengan huruf tribal di pergelangan tangannya. Kalimat sederhana itu terlihat sangat manis jika yang membuatnya orang sedingin dan secuek Sehun. _My sweety Olaf._ Tanpa sadar Yixing tersenyum lebar melihat lengannya dan Sehun ternyata memergokinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda dan Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Entahlah tiba-tiba ia malu sendiri untuk menatap Sehun dan malah lebih memilih kembali mencoret-coret teks booknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehun sesekali tampak menatap Yixing yang kini menggelung rambut panjangnya, kadang Yixing selalu terlihat sibuk dengan gitar akustiknya di ruang tengah apartemennya. Dan sebenarnya apartemen Sehun dan Yixing itu bersebrangan. Disatu daerah yang sama namun berbeda bangunan. Entah kenapa Yixing lebih suka berlama-lama di apartemen Sehun dibandingkan apartemennya sendiri. Biasanya Sehun akan diam dikamar untuk memainkan game onlinenya di laptop sedangkan Yixing mungkin hanya tiduran di sofa atau bermain gitar seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan heran saat Sehun kini duduk disampingnya sambil mematikan AC di apartemennya dan menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Yixing. Tapi suara pematik api untuk menyalakan rokok membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Susah ya?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun meringis pelan. Berhenti merokok merupakan hal yang paling sulit untuk Sehun yang sejak duduk di bangku SMA sudah mengenal dan menikmati tembakau berbungkus kertas putih itu.

Yixing hanya memeluk gitarnya saat melihat Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya bersamaan dengan asap rokok yang mengepul. Gadis itu bisa melihat raut wajah nikmat bercampur lega yang nampak di wajah Sehun. Terkadang Sehun terlihat begitu sexy jika seperti itu, tapi mengingat rokok itu punya efek yang mengerikan, hal itulah yang terkadang membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Hanya satu batang," ujar Sehun yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung tapi juga kaget. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka jika aku merokok," ucapan Sehun membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Tapi benda kecil ini yang sejak dulu menemaniku."

"Kadang aku suka melihat ekspresi wajahmu." Gumam Yixing pelan yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Sebenarnya ini yang membuat Yixing lebih suka diam di apartemen Sehun. Karena namja pucat ini jika tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, bisa begadang sampai dini hari hanya untuk memainkan game online. Melupakan semuanya termasuk perutnya yang kelaparan. Dan yang paling Yixing benci adalah Sehun hanya akan menyiapkan segelas kopi hitam atau sekaleng beer dan sebungkus rokok untuk menemaninya begadang memainkan game online.

Tanpa Yixing ketahui Sehun juga paling suka melihat Yixing disini, meski hanya untuk memainkan gitarnya, memanjakan telinganya dengan petikan gitar yang diciptakan oleh tangan-tangan Yixing yang lentik. Sehun mematikan rokoknya yang baru saja ia hisap setengah. Sontak Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya, sedikit terkejut sampai-sampai petikan gitarnya terhenti, saat tangan Sehun kini terulur dan menyentuh wajah Yixing agar memalingkan wajahnya pada namja berkulit pucat itu. Gadis itu tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, jadi dia hanya perlu memejamkan matanya saat bibir Sehun menempel sempurna diatas lapisan bibirnya. Sehun selalu melakukannya melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah gadisnya dengan penuh penekanan. Yixing bisa merasakan rasa manis yang tertinggal di bibir Sehun entah karena apa. Dan saat lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, gadis itu pun bisa merasakan aroma rempah-rempahan yang sangat tajam.

"Kok manis?" tanya Yixing sambil meraup oksigen dengan dalam saat Sehun melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Dan Yixing baru sadar aroma tubuh Sehun sedikit tajam karena aroma cengkeh dan rempah-rempah yang sedikit manis. Kini malah bergantian Yixing yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Rokok dari negara sebrang," ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk sebungkus rokok dengan huruf latin entah bertuliskan apa. Karena itu bukan bahasa inggris. "Indonesia, rokok kretek katanya," ujar Sehun sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Dan yah, ini satu-satunya rokok yang memiliki rasa manis yang tajam dari semua rokok yang aku coba," cara Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri, tanpa sadar membuat Yixing sedikit merinding. "Selain itu rokok ini juga memiliki kadar nikotin dan tarnya yang juga lebih tinggi, jadi aku hanya kuat membakar satu batang, tidak habis pula." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk rokoknya yang masih setengah. Mau bagaimana lagi ia bisa teler kalau diteruskan.

"Bahaya ya?" tanya Yixing saat melihat Sehun mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan. Tapi Sehun malah tertawa kecil yang membuat Yixing mengira Sehun mabuk karena setengah batang rokok.

"Temanku pernah bilang, katanya aku harus mencoba mencium kekasihku setelah menghisap rokok ini," ujar Sehun masih sambil tertawa, tapi matanya melirik gadisnya yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Yixing ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan mengerenyitkan dahi. Namun perkataan Sehun selanjutnya membuat Yixing tercengang saking kagetnya. "Dan yah, rasanya memang jauh lebih nikmat karena rasa manis yang tertinggal di bibirku."

Inginnya Yixing sih marah, tapi saat Sehun sedikit menunduk untuk kembali meraup bibirnya. Yixing hanya bisa menurut dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya saat ciuman Sehun semakin menuntut meski tidak terkesan buru-buru. Tangan Sehun kini menekan tengkuknya agar tidak melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Walau pun seperti itu, pada akhirnya Sehun hanya akan mengecup kecil namun berulang-ulang bibir Yixing, sekedar menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang membuat Yixing meringis pelan.

.

.

.

Yixing inginnya menangis saking kesalnya punya pacar yang lebih muda darinya dan parahnya tidak perhatian sama sekali. Apartemennya memang dekat sih, tapi sekarang hujan lebat hampir menyerupai topan malah. Dan ia lebih memilih menerobos hujan lebat dibandingkan bermalam di kampusnya yang sepi. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa gunanya ia punya kekasih jika tidak bisa menjemputnya hanya karena game online.

"Setia apanya?" umpat Yixing sambil mengeringkan rambut hitam panjangnya yang masih basah. Namun dahinya mengerut saat melihat handphonenya yang berdering berkali-kali. Dan menemukan nama Sehun di permukaan layar handphonenya.

"KAU DIMANA?!" seru Sehun yang membuat Yixing menjauhkan telinganya dari layar handphone. Telinganya langsung berdengung karena mendengar teriakan Sehun. "KATANYA MINTA DIJEMPUT! KAU DIMANA?!" teriakan Sehun membuat Yixing menarik nafas dengan dalam dan..

"**TELAT!**" balas bentak Yixing dengan kesal. Tadi sebelum ia pulang ke apartemennya sendiri, Yixing sudah mengirim pesan untuk Sehun karena Sehun tidak mengangkat telfonnya. Dan Sehun baru sadar setelah satu jam ia menunggu dikampus dan satu jam yang lalu saat ia sudah sampai di apartemen. Jadi Sehun baru sadar setelah dua jam bercumbu dengan game online sialan itu.

Yixing baru saja menyeduh teh hitamnya saat tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya dibanting dengan keras. Memberikan pemandangan Sehun dengan tubuh sedikit basah dan raut wajah yang menatapnya dengan marah. Gadis itu malah menatap Sehun yang tampak menggunakan tas ransel dengan heran saat Sehun mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Yixing yang juga tengah berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Kalau sudah sampai kan aku tidak perlu datang ke kampus," geram Sehun dengan kesal. "Kau tahu tidak aku mencarimu ke seluk beluk kampus yang gelap ditemani petir yang terus menyambar dan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitku!"

Tapi Yixing hanya menyodorkan segelas teh hangat yang baru ia buat. Sehun pada akhirnya mengambil gelas itu dan meminum tehnya dengan hati-hati. Sambil berdiri pula minumnya.

"Selama setengah jam aku mencarimu kemana-mana," lanjut Sehun namun dengan suara yang lebih tenang meski dengan raut wajah yang masih marah. "Aku seperti orang bodoh mencari orang yang ternyata sudah tidak ada," lagi, Sehun masih mengutarakan kekesalannya dan Yixing hanya mendengarnya dengan tenang. Keduanya kini sudah duduk di sofa panjang milik Yixing. "Kau tahu, setengah jam itu aku bisa menyelesaikan dua misi sekaligus." Yixing tahu misi maksud Sehun tidak lain tidak bukan adalah game online bernama Dota.

"Sama." Sahut Yixing sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada yang membuat Sehun menghentikan omelannya.

"Sama apanya?"

"Sama, tadi selama satu jam aku juga menunggu orang di kampus yang gelap ditemani petir yang terus menyambar dan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitku," ucap Yixing yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi raut wajah kesalnya. "Jika saja orang itu sadar lebih cepat dan mencek handphonenya dengan benar, ia tidak perlu datang kesini, kehujanan dan marah-marah tidak jelas," Sehun sontak mencek handphonenya dengan lebih teliti. Ternyata Yixing sudah mengirimkannya pesan jika gadisnya ini sudah sampai di apartemen. "Dan setengah jam yang baru saja kita lewatkan, bisa aku gunakan untuk memperbaiki skripsiku yang baru saja di revisi oleh dosen pembimbingku, dibandingkan mendengar keluh kesa seseorang karena melewatkan dua misi game online."

Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan heran sata melihat Sehun tiba-tiba merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya Yixing tahu jika Sehun meminta sebuah pelukan tapi ia sudah kesal setengah mati pada namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini.

"Olaf~" rengek Sehun yang membuat Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya. "_My name is Olaf and I love warm hugs_," ucap Sehun seimut mungkin yang sayangnya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Yixing. Pada akhirnya Sehun memeluk tubuh Yixing dari samping sambil menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. "Maaf Olaf.." tapi Yixing lebih memilih mendorong wajah Sehun dengan keras. "Olaaaaaaaf~" rengek Sehun yang masih berusaha keras agar pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu tidak terlepas.

"Sudah sana selesaikan urusanmu dengan kekasihmu itu!" ujar Yixing dengan kesal.

"Kekasihku kan cuman Olaf," ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelas. Entah kenapa Sehun jadi terdengar imut sekarang. "Aku tidak punya kekasih lain selain Olaf."

"Itu _my lovely_-mu itu, memang dia bukan kekasihmu?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Kau cemburu dengan seonggok laptop?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah pura-pura terkejut. "Dia bukan kekasihku tapi belahan jiwaku," larat Sehun dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar serius. Perkataan Sehun kali ini benar-benar membuat Yixing dongkol rupanya. "Tapi aku baru akan kembali pada _my lovely_ku jika Olaf sudah memaafkanku."

"Oh! kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidupku."

"Kok gitu?"

"Supaya kau tidak usah kembali pada _my lovely_mu itu!"

"Olaf jahat~," bisik Sehun sambil memincingkan matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya hingga membuat tubuhnya terjelembab ke atas sofa. Dan sepertinya Sehun memang sengaja menindih tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku, sebelum Olaf memaafkanku." Secuek-cueknya Sehun, semenyebalkannya Sehun, kekasihnya itu memang orang yang apa adanya. Berteriak bahkan mengamuk saat marah, merajuk saat meminta sesuatu, dan meminta maaf saat ia salah. Setidaknya ia lebih suka namja yang tidak malu untuk memintaa maaf jika salah. Itu kelebihan Sehun dimatanya.

"Berat Hun!" seru Yixing sambil mendorong dada Sehun dengan keras. Tapi Sehun malah mempererat pelukannya dan membuat Yixing menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Iya.. iya.." gumam Yixing pada akhirnya.

"Iya, apa?"

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu."

"Serius?" tanya Sehun yang langsung menatap wajah Yixing dengan cepat.

"Serius."

Dan sebuah kecupan singkat Sehun berikan pada bibir Yixing sebagia ucapan terimakasih. Tentu saja, kini Sehun sudah melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Yixing. Tapi baru saja Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya Sehun kini sudah sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya lagi. Yah, Sehun itu semacam otaku sebenarnya. Kemana-mana ia akan selalu membawa laptopnya di ransel besarnya itu.

"Ya Tuhanku.." keluh Yixing yang membuat Sehun langsung menatap Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku menginap di apartemenmu saja ya? Oh ya! Nanti aku pinjam charger laptopmu ya? Karena lima belas menit lagi Chanyeol-hyung mengajakku untuk bermain dota," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum cerah dan menatap jam dinding dengan tidak sabaran. Menginap versi Sehun adalah menumpang tempat untuk bermain game online semalam suntuk tanpa tidur. "Olaf, seharusnya kau refresing sedikit, lagi pula semembosankan apa hidupmu itu?" tanya Sehun yang sedikit menyinggung gadis disampinggnya ini. "Setiap hari terus berkutat dengan skripsi, kau tidak stress?" pertanyaan Sehun yang seolah mengejek membuat Yixing memicingkan matanya dengan tajam dan tanpa sadar menjitak kepala Sehun dengan keras.

"Sakit Olaf!" pekik Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah merajuk. Tsk, ya beginilah resikonya memiliki kekasih pencinta game macam Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ide fanfic ini dari teman saya, untungnya dia cwo.. **dia cinta mati ama Dota dan menganggap laptopnya itu kekasihnya sendiri**. Brengseknya dia ngatain hidup saya itu **membosankan** TT-TT.. tapi apa daya? Dia gudang anime berjalan yang saya butuhkan.. hahahaha

**Dan khusus buat bang Lay.. sorry ane jadiin elu cwe kali ini.. **


End file.
